Request Pokemon Lemons
by Tellin'Stories
Summary: I'm sorry to say that this blog is on hiatus for now. There are no lemons inside, and I don't know if or when I'll be able to write more for it. I've left a more detailed post in the second chapter here, but I cannot write for this set of lemons at the moment. If you want to still leave your requests, you may, but I don't know if I'll ever write fics about them at this point.
1. Chapter 1

I know that you want to get to the fanfics (or write your requests ), but I've put together some guidelines and other such things to make the process of getting an idea written.

Above all other things, I can't write what I don't feel comfortable writing. If a suggestion seems like something that I either can't or won't write for whatever reason, I'll message the requester with a set of reasons about why I won't write the story in its current form, and give some feedback to try and reach a finished product that everyone is happy with. I know that everyone has their own fetishes, but if your fetish could possibly ruin another person's erection/wetness, I won't write it.

Tying back into the last part, I won't write something that I don't feel that I can't convey. If a fic contains abstractions that I can't make sense of, or types of sex that I cannot put to paper, I will message the requester back with a similar statement to the first rule. Currently, I don't feel that I could do proper justice to: Gay sex, Lesbian sex without use of a dildo or other such object, sex with a bodily orifice that you shouldn't stick a penis in (I'm looking at you, nose sex), mindfuckery (unless I'm given perimeters, psychic types will usually be limited to telekinesis and telepathy.).

I will not write anything that isn't pokemon related on this set of stories. It should go without saying, but this is a pokemon lemon blog. If it's not pokemon, or is pokemon crossed with anything else, I doesn't belong here. I have other categories on my page if you want a continuation of one of those, but this is purely for pokemon.

I try not to over saturate these stories with one particular pokemon or a particular group of pokemon. *cough cough, lucario* If you suggest a story with a character or pokemon that I have either just writen a story about, am in the middle of writing about, or have that pokemon on my short-list of stories, your request will either be shuffled to the back of the list, or changed in some way. (If it is changed I will notify you.)

The last thing that I won't write are a combination of people who transform into pokemon, anthro, pokemon that probably shouldn't have porn on the internet about them (ie: ralts, smoochum, jynx...), and random shiny pokemon. The first two drastically take away from the fic as a whole, while the third doesn't affect the fic in anyway except being able to say that I have a shiny pokemon in my fic. There could be stories with shiny pokemon in them, but only if it's appropriate that they're shiny. I rolled these all into one due to a number of suggestions that all followed the same theme.

As to what I can definitely write:

Male trainer x female pokemon.

Female trainer x male pokemon.

tentacles. Either the classic style, or non-penetration on male (getting jerked-off with testicles).

Trainer x trainer

Pokemon x pokemon

Light BDSM (refer to rule 1 if you're unsure what counts as too heavy).

OCs with the caveat that they aren't overly distracting, or paired with another OC.

Some non-intrusive fetishes (glasses, feet, blindfolds...)

roll playing (the characters in the fic; this is not going to turn into an rp blog).

Three-ways (any combination of m, f, human, and pokemon)

I'm not entirely sure I can write these effectively, but I'll try. (These are on the edge of the two lists.)

lesbian sex

more obscure, complicated positions.

bukake

erotic piercings (if the characters have them, or the fic involves getting them).

"Bro masturbation." (The one kind of gay sex that I think that I can pull off at this point is non-penetration, mostly platonic.)

Anything to do with the weirder variations of the manga. (If you really _really _want it, I guess I could try a Reburst fic, but don't hold your breath for one.)

If there's a loophole or something that I forgot to put in here, I'm sure somebody will request something that has it, so I'll be updating this from time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

I regret to inform my followers that complications have arisen in my personal life. As of right now, I'm not sure if or when I can continue writing. I know this announcement comes just as I was starting to write request fics, but situations have changed rather quickly. I don't know when I can continue writing fanfics, but I will delete this post and replace it with one saying that I'm back if I ever do come back.

I thank each and every one of you for writing in your comments and requests, but for now, I have to leave you. I'm leaving the reviews open for this story, so you may still write in requests. If I start writing again, I'll go through those that have accumulated and pick the best ones to write. I've deactivated my personal messaging for this account, so anything sent there will never be read, so send ideas to the reviews on my stories. I'm sorry, but I need to go.

-Tellin'Stories


	3. Maylene x Lucario

I'm back, bitches! I'm currently writing this after the rest of the story and on the road (and on my phone). I can't write on an actual computer, so this story and future ones will be slow in updating and it won't have fancy word - processor features. (I miss you so much, italics.) From now - on, I'll be updating again, but extremely slowly, so I'm keeping the profile page the same on my page. As promised, this was a request by zen. For future reference, I'm opening the personal messages for tellin'stories again, but with my lack of time to write on a good word processor, I'll only be accepting the requests that I feel that I can do the best work with, and won't be able to moderate every request.

Maylene concentrated under the unrelenting torrent of water that flowed over her. She had been sitting on a boulder under this waterfall for an hour now, and was determined not to give into the force until she was finished meditating.

She had found this pool in the middle of the woods years ago, and was confident that nobody ever came by there. Her lucario sat nearby under a tree, thoroughly studying a book of fables and fairytales. As usual, she had set her clothes aside on a rock to keep them from getting soaked.

Lucario briskly closed the book and set it next to Maylene's discarded leotard and shorts. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his aura, throwing his thoughts into Maylene's mind.

I read the book of human stories, master.

Maylene continued to sit perfectly still, but gave a response back through lucario's aura. Anything that you found interesting?

I found the plight of the three pigs to have been easily avoidable with more forethought and planning. I also found the symbolism for the "red riding hood" to have been intriguing.

And how's that?

It would appear that the story it trying to convey the story of one's first sexual encounter.

Maylene wasn't prepared for an answer of quite that magnitude. She flinched, sending her off- balance. This set the rush of water on a clear path to knock her off the boulder and into the cold water below.

She arose from the pool after a moment, climbing firmly but hurriedly up a bank rocks that surrounded it. Lucario could see the tiny nipples on her muscular breasts perk up as a cool breeze brushed past them. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried herself off. After a few moments of silent toweling, Maylene spoke.

"And where is this coming from?" She spoke without looking at him.

I have noticed in the past that you have not yet relinquished your virginity, yet by the way that you pleasure yourself when you are alone, it is a safe inference that you wish to.

Maylene made a mental note to keep lucario in his pokeball more often. She blushed as she considered lucario's words. It was true that she was lonely, but even if she was twenty- three, she wasn't sure that she could ever give up athletics for having and raising a kid. She knew that she had wanted actual sex since she had lost her hymen during training, but she never found the time or money for any operations or medications that would facilitate that kind of lifestyle.

"So why are you bringing this up now?"

Lucario took a measured pause before answering.

Maylene. I have always done my greatest service to you in pursuit of your happiness in any form it may take. I've fought the most difficult opponents, completed the most rigorous training, and have aided you in every need. I now see that you are in need of sexual stimulation, and am obligated in my service to you to satisfy you now that I see a need for it.

Maylene didn't react for a number of minutes. Neither of them moved a muscle as she thought about what this would mean if she said yes. If she gave in, she would be shunned by society if anyone ever found out. On the other hand, if she said no, she could never look her partner pokemon in the eye again.

As she thought, her pussy began to drip with anticipation. She knew in her heart that this was how things had to be.

She turned around and gave lucario a steady look. "Alright. I'll take you up on your offer; on one condition, though.

A few hours had passed. The sun had begun to slip lower into the sky, painting the woods in warm shades of yellows and oranges. Maylene walked through the trees wearing her normal leotard with a red cloak over it and a basket in her hand. She still wore no shoes, and had left her shorts out of the ensemble.

She shouted into the woods as she walked, relaying commands to lucario, whom she had ordered to "take her by surprise."

"I'm ready! As soon as you want, we can start!" She had had the cloak in an obscure closet in her apartment for a while, now, but never admitted to anyone that she liked to role-play from time to time. She could already feel herself getting wet.

She walked along in the forest until a familiar voice crackled into her head.

Hello there, little girl, what are you doing here in the woods?

Maylene wheeled around to see lucario standing right behind her, silent as always.

"Hey there, mister wolf. I'm on my way to see my grandmother with this lovely basket of bread."

Lucario took a step forward and eyed the basket hungrily. That bread does look good. His eyes wavered to her breasts. And so do you. Couldn't you spare a moment to stop and... chat for a bit.

Maylene could see his bright red member beginning to swell between his legs. It was a lot larger than she was expecting it to be. It grew even larger, swelling to a good ten inches of rock- hard, velvety goodness. It swung back and forth as lucario walked, bouncing his now- pronounced testicles.

Maylene backed away, panic starting to set in. "No, I need to go straight to grandmother's with no delays. She needs this bread."

In one swift move, lucario lunged forward and pulled aside the bottom of her leotard, exposing her tight, pink pussy. In a blind panic, she grabbed lucario by the penis, planted her feet, and shifted her weight, catapulting him over her shoulder.

He hit the ground hard and bounced slightly before disappearing in a flicker of movement. Before Maylene could react, lucario had gotten behind her, pulled the leotard over again, and plunged his cock Into her tight pussy.

Neither were prepared for how big or how tight the fit would be. They both gave a hearty scream into the evening air as lucario's member began to rush with blood, encouraging his knot and locking himself in place. Lucario fell forward on top of her and began to trust himself deeper into her incredibly tight cunt.

He struggled to push farther in against her tight walls squeezing in on him. With every thrust, he felt himself getting closer to climaxing.

Maylene struggled under the grip of lucario, panicking for a bit before she remembered why she was in this situation to begin with.

She could feel a change in lucario. His member twitched and jerked inside her. She could also hear patchy thoughts coming from lucario, saying something about cumming and tightness.

Getting back into the swing of it, Maylene c choppily spoke in between poundings. "Oh, Mr wolf. What big balls you have." With tremendous effort, Maylene reached around and grabbed lucario's shoulder, pulling herself around into her back. Lucario leaned back in response, picking her up by her thighs and hoisting her up and down on his member.

Lucario responded with a playful, All the better to fill you up with.

Lucario reached a paw up to her chest and started to tear at her leotard, revealing her humble breasts and pronounced abdominal muscles. Maylene reached down between lucario's legs and started fondling his balls, squeezing them gently and playing with them.

Lucario couldn't take it; the sensation felt too good. He felt his cum rush from his balls and through his dick before being shot shot deep into Maylene.

They embraced each other, careful to avoid lucario's chest spike as he thrust heavily in time with his ejaculation. He came for a long time, and Maylene enjoyed every second of it before the flow came to a spurting halt.

Lucario felt his knees buckle, and he fell hard onto his back. Maylene had the good fortune of not having her climax yet, and was aware enough to catch herself with her hands on either side of him before she could fall onto his chest. Her exposed breasts jiggled slightly as she looked into lucario's deep, blue eyes.

"That was wonderful, but I'm still not satisfied yet."

Lucario's grin mirrored Maylene's as she began to trust herself up and down as hard as she could manage with lucario's knot still locked inside her.

Lucario reached up and pinched her nipples, pulling and prodding them. My, little girl, what great tits you have.

Maylene reached up and stroked her own exposed breast, pushing lucario away for a moment. "All the better to make you aroused with."

Maylene could feel her climax coming as she continued to thrust. She could feel lucario's cock bulge as she spoke, and he soon began his own thrusting to supplement hers.

Lucario's gaze lowered to her cunt, which had begun leaking his cum in between thrusts. He could see his shaft and knot bulge through her muscular abdomen as they went. He reached up and began to stroke her clit, forcing them both to stop thrusting.

What a tight pussy you have, little girl. He could feel a second load building up pressure.

Maylene could feel a climax ready to burst, but set her teeth, and manage to grit through them. "All the better to make you cum with!"

She constricted her cunt with all her might and began gyrating her hips. Lucario felt the walls of her pussy close in around his already engorged dick, and with the added gyration, he couldn't stand it anymore. He let out a roar as he shot an even bigger load into Maylene's womanhood. Maylene released her own ejaculation, dousing lucario's cock and balls with her cum.

They both lay there for what seemed like hours. Every time that one of them finished, the other one would tighten up or pump harder, beginning the flow of semen and other fluid all over again. They held to their ideals of never quitting until you can't get up anymore, perpetrating it even farther.

After a notably large load, Maylene squatted over lucario's member and pushed off of his abdomen, pulling his knot out of her with a loud, sloppy "pop!"

Maylene feel to her knees and took a series of deep breaths to calm herself. She looked down at herself and marveled at the massive amounts of cum that blanketed her legs, cunt and abs. She looked at her "wolf" to find his fur matted in a similar manner.

Maylene lowered herself onto her back. "You know, big bad wolf, you still haven't eaten me yet."

Lucario obediently sat up and pushed his muzzle into her crotch, licking it tenderly. As you wish, Red.


End file.
